dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Haly's Circus
Earth-One Sharing an early story with its Earth-Two counterpart, Haly's Circus continued in business years after the Graysons' tragedy thanks to several donations made by an unknown benefactor, who was none other than Bruce Wayne. New Earth Haly's Circus was founded by Garrison Haly and it became the family business. Perhaps best known as the former home of headliners The Flying Graysons, an acrobatic troup consisting of Jonathan and Mary Grayson as well as their son Richard "Dick" Grayson. They are most famous for performing without a net, making their act more dangerous. They would perform triple flips at one time, however Dick was the only one that could do four flips in a row. However, when Anthony "Fats" Zucco, a low-level thug and Edward Skeevers, a minor family head both attempt to take over Haley's Circus in order to use it's trucks for drug trafficking, this changed. To show the circus owner his seriousness, Zucco's crew sabotages the star attractions' ropes. So that when they went to perform, John and Mary Grayson died, leaving their son an orphan. In the end there was an upside to this, as Bruce Wayne a.k.a the Batman, was in the crowd when Dick's parents were murdered. Finding a kindred spirit, Bruce adopted young Dick Grayson as his ward, and eventual sidekick: Robin. They succeed in revealing Zucco's complicity, but he supposedly dies of a heart attack before his arrest, and Skeevers was killed by Mister Freeze during the Columbus Day Massacre. Haly continued in business for a decade, when it started to fall from its days of granduer. After a series of unfortunate accidents, Mr. Haly decided to sell the circus, which caused Dick Grayson to pay a visit. During their last show, Dick found the man responsible for the accidents with help from Tim Drake. Afterwards, Dick used his share of the Wayne fortune to buy Haly's Circus and became the co-owner, keeping the circus in business for longer. Prime Earth The circus returns to Gotham City after many years and Dick Grayson, recently returning to the Nightwing identity, decides to visit after many years. After greeting some of his old extended family, including former crush Raya Vestri, he decides to participate in a practice session with the rest of the high wire performers. Later, Raya informs Dick that the two of them need to go to Atlantic City, being called for by Mr. Haly himself. After arriving at a large warehouse containing different props and scenery from the circus, Mr. Haly informs Dick he knew of his identity as Robin and Nightwing, giving him the deed to the circus. Mr. Haly is killed soon after by the killer Saiko, putting the change of ownership into effect, his last words to Dick being, "...answers in the heart..." While investigating the circus tent for an answer to Mr. Haly's cryptic message, Dick uncovers a black book containing several names, the last being his own. Later, a tribute show to the Flying Graysons is held for the anniversary of the Dick's parents deaths. This is a plot between Saiko, Raya, and Bryan Haly to exact revenge on Dick, ultimately leading to a battle between Nightwing and Saiko in the rafters, the former eventually detonating explosives on the ground to destroy the big top. Dick knocks down the large screen in the middle of the tent to break open the ground and send the flames into the catacombs of Gotham's underground to put it out. Revealed in the New 52 Batman series, Haly's circus had a deal with the Court of Owls, a longtime gang that was ruling Gotham from the shadows for years. Their deal was that Haly's would exhibit their youth to the Court and the gang would choose one to succeed their current Talon. Grayson, as a child, was chosen to become their assassin and was even unknowingly given an electrum alloy tooth with the Court's marking in it. But, after the death of his parents, Bruce Wayne adopted Grayson before he was handed over to the Owls. Following the events of Batman: Death of the Family, Haly's circus had disbanded as a result of Dick Graysons failure to protect the employees from the Joker, though deep down the employees are aware that it was not Dick's fault. Earth-16 On April 1, 2006https://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?qid=13907 Pop Haley was confronted by the mob boss Tony Zucco who tried to collect money from the ringmaster for a protection racket before a Gotham City performance. Haley indignantly turned away the gangster and in response Zucco had his men vandalize safety equipment used by the Flying Graysons, the circus's star attraction. This vandalism turned murderous when the line to the trapeze snapped while the group was performing their tricky five man stunt killing John Grayson, Mary Grayson, John Grayson II and Karla Grayson leaving John and Mary's son Dick orphaned and permanently paralyzing his namesake uncle Rick leaving his only surviving family member unable to care for him.https://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?qid=13600 Bruce Wayne, who witnessed the tragic murders as a member of the audience that night, adopted and raised the newly orphaned boy. Dick Grayson returned to the circus years later with Young Justice under the alias Dan Danger when his team is assigned to uncover the criminals behind a series of thefts which are occurring in towns as the circus passes through them. Haley is able to recognize him as a Grayson and lets him know that he supports Dick in his efforts as Robin. Recommended Reading * Robin: Year One * Nightwing: Year One * Batman: Dark Victory * Batman: Year Three * Batman: A Lonely Place of Dying | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * C.C. Haly * Dick Grayson * Waldo the Clown * Elinore the elephant * Gunther the lion * Gurbel the lioness * Harry the Clown * Jacques * Joey the security guard * Samson/Mister Muscles the strong man * Pedro the dwarf * Wilhelm the lion tamer * Raya Vestri * Zane * Raymond McCreary * Jimmy Clark * Bryan Haly | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} nl:Haly's Circus Category:Businesses Category:Bill Finger/Creator Category:Bob Kane/Creator